


If I fall asleep, will it be over?

by Yellow_Gardenia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Charlie's parents are cool don't worry, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Songfic, Vague, fluff kind of, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Gardenia/pseuds/Yellow_Gardenia
Summary: "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"Charlie doesn't mean to snap, lord knows his parents have been through enough stress because of him today, but he's just so... exhausted.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	If I fall asleep, will it be over?

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic based on Dr. John by MIKA. I didn't use some of the lines that didn't pertain to the fic I wanted to write.

_I look for joy in a strange place_

Charlie sits up from his crouched position on the floor, exhausted. He wipes the tears budding on his eyes and tries to take in his surroundings, to find something to ground himself. Anything.

_See_ _the_ _look_ _on_ _my_ _mama's_ _face_

_When_ _her_ _son's_ _in_ _the_ _corner_ _undone_

Charlie sees his mother talking to the authorities just across the hall. It feels like she's miles away.

_Come_ _lay_ _your_ _head_ _upon_ _my_ _shoulder_

_She_ _gave_ _me_ _her_ _hand_ _but_ _I_ _ignored_ _her_

She offered her hand to Charlie, seeing his distress, but he flinched and looked away. _Don't_ _deserve_ _it_. He tries to say so, but the words get caught in his throat. 

_"_ It'll be okay." He hears her say, but it's so distant he couldn't grab on to it even if he tried.

_Oh_ , _Doctor_ _John_

_What am I doing, what am I doing wrong_

Charlie walks over and takes a seat at the nearest barstool, leans into the polished wood table, studying the years of wear and tear on the varnish.

' _Cause I keep on trying_

_Something ain't going_

_Something ain't going on_

His dad, finally home from his late shift, sees the cop car and the ambulance driving off and looks at his mom, seemingly confused. His mother motions Charlie over to explain.

_Father my life is over_

_I didn't know what I had now it's gone_

_Can I lay my head upon your shoulder?_

_If I fall asleep, will it be over?_

Charlie explains tiredly to his dad what happened and why he did it, then uses the rest of his rapidly waning energy to scrabble up the carpeted stairs. His dad follows him.

_Another day, another wake-up_

_We hold on and on_

"Son?"

"Yeah dad?"

"I know I work a lot, but I'm here with you through this. No matter what. If you ever want me to cancel a shift, or-"

"It's okay dad. Thanks."

"I mean it son. If you need absolutely anything-"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?" He doesn't mean to snap, lord knows his parents have been through enough stress because of him today, but he's just so... exhausted.

_Another day, another break-up_

_We hold on and on_

His dad looks struck. "I- Of course. Get some rest. I'll make eggs tomorrow if you want some."

"Thanks dad. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too, son."

His dad gingerly closes the door, leaving a crack open for the dog.

Charlie sighs. This is the first time he's been alone since. Well. What happened. He's too tired to process the past right now.

_Oh, Dr. John_

_Dr. John_

Charlie falls asleep to the sound of frogs chirping.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I published ever so don't drag me in the comments


End file.
